


El tiempo no lo cura todo pero puedo esperar un poco más

by Ddai



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Family, M/M, Omega Verse, Post-Season/Series 02
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-07-20 00:06:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7383019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ddai/pseuds/Ddai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac y Jackson tienen una aventura corta antes de que el castaño se vaya a Inglaterra. Isaac se queda devastado porque para Jackson solo fue una despedida mientras que él estaba seguro de Amarlo. Ahora vive con Derek, su alfa, quien no solo le ofrece su casa sino también seguridad en la manada para él y su hijo. +16 Mpreg. Omegaverse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Efímero

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Charlotte C. Charlescon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Charlotte+C.+Charlescon).



> Nada me pertenece, la historia de Teen Wolf es de sus respectivos creadores. (Solo hago esto por que puedo. XD)  
> Este fic es para el “Intercambio de mi OTP” que realicé Charlotte C. Charlescon y se lo cambié por un DickJay.  
> Las condiciones para este fic fueron las siguientes: Tres condiciones 1. Omega verse. 2. Sexo en la regadera* (No se considera ningún lemon para los intercambios, por lo que solo quedó como condición la regadera).3 Isaac tiene un bebé*

I

Efímero

 

Las vacaciones estaban comenzando, cualquier estudiante esperaba ansiosamente a que llegara el verano y disfrutar de todo ese tiempo libre, sin embargo ninguno de ellos era como cualquier otro estudiante. Jackson se iría pronto a Londres y dejaría todo atrás, sería para su propio bien, eso es lo que él decía, al igual que sus padres.

Isaac estaba acostado en la cama de su alfa, mirando por la ventana, de eso ya habían pasado varias semanas, el verano estaba por terminar y sus mejores recuerdos eran los más dulces y, también, los más dolorosos.

Justo después de que Jackson fuera _salvado_ por Lydia  ellos se habían abrazado como si fueran lo más importante para el otro y eso le rompió el corazón, porque siempre le había gustado el castaño, era su vecino de prácticamente toda la vida y se había pasado años suspirando por él. Sabía que Jackson no era un intolerante, su mejor amigo era Danny y eso decía mucho, pero aun sabiendo eso, Isaac, nunca se atrevió a decirle ni media palabra sobre lo mucho que le gustaba. No hasta hacía poco al menos.

Ellos estaban cenando pizza en casa de Derek, justo después de un curso “intensivo” para Jackson, tenía que aprender lo más pronto que pudiera a dominarse y algunas cosas útiles antes de que se quedara por su cuenta, especialmente a evadir peligros y a mantener lo mejor posible su secreto para sí mismo. Al menos sus padres lo apoyaban con esto, eso debía ser muy importante para él.

No estaban hablando de nada en particular, estaban comentando lo fácil o difícil que sería pegarle a Scott en la cara con alguna cosa a unos veinte metros de distancia, podría ser que hubiesen dicho algo sobre nervioso que habían visto a Derek un par de veces, por increíble que pareciera, aunque Jackson era el más divertido con la situación porque parecía entender algo que Isaac no, pero al rubio no parecía importarle que el castaño no le compartiera el chiste, por mucho que quisiera saber.

De un momento a otro Jackson había comentado que sus ojos eran bonitos, a lo que el más alto solo  movió la cabeza ligeramente, perdiendo el tema del que habían hablado segundos antes y movió la boca un par de veces sin pronunciar palabra alguna. ¿Jackson había dicho que sus ojos eran bonitos? ¿En serio?

—Parece que no crees lo que te estoy diciendo— Jackson entrecerró los ojos ligeramente, ladeando su cabeza unos pocos grados a la izquierda, sonriendo divertido, era uno de esos gestos que le gustaban más de él.

—Bueno, es que no creí que pensaras que mis ojos son bonitos— Isaac contestó finalmente, riéndose como si fuera una broma, su corazón aumentó el ritmo un poco, se había olvidado de que el castaño podría notarlo ahora y tampoco era como que pudiera evitarlo.

—¿Es algo bueno, no?— el castaño se rio un poco más, dejando la pizza olvidada en su plato.

—Sí, supongo. Tú también tienes unos ojos lindos— a pesar de lo que otros pudieran pensar de él, Isaac en realidad no era exactamente tímido, era socialmente torpe a veces pero no tímido. Algunas veces no cuidaba lo que decía pero era solo porque le gustaba preguntar —Y tienes unas pestañas bastante largas también— y podía agregar a la lista muchas otras cosas atractivas del rostro del más bajo.

—Sí, es cierto— Jackson comentó, encogiéndose de hombros como si eso fuera solo un hecho de conocimiento común y luego sonrió de nuevo, mirando fijamente a Isaac, parecía estar esperando algo.

—¿Qué es? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?— el rubio preguntó después de lo que parecieron cinco o quizás diez minutos, sonriendo torpemente, era una sensación extraña tener toda la atención de Jackson sobre de él, era como tener “mariposas” en el estómago, tal vez murciélagos ahora que lo pensaba, no era la primera vez que lo sentía, aunque si era la primera vez que el castaño lo miraba a él, sólo a él.

—Sí, tienes…— se acercó a él, como si fuera a limpiarle algo de los labios o de sus mejillas, pero él simplemente siguió acercándose, inclinando su cabeza un poco más, besándolo lentamente.

Isaac se desconectó del mundo en ese momento, cerrando los ojos y dejando que las manos de Jackson presionaran y doblaran su cuerpo como prefirieran el castaño. Se levantaron de la mesa, dejando la cena olvidada. El rubio no sabía cómo fue que acabaron en el baño, aún vestidos y debajo de la regadera.

El agua caía sobre ellos, mojando sus ropas de forma irregular. Las manos de Jackson habían subido a su camisa, abriéndola de un solo tirón, acariciando su pecho con sus manos callosas. Isaac había sido más cuidadoso, desabotonando la camisa de vestir del castaño botón por botón, aunque rápidamente, después pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Jackson, acariciando su nuca con fuerza, sin dejar de besarlo.

Isaac había acabado desnudo contra el muro de baldosas, presionado entre ellas y el cuerpo caliente de Jackson, sostenido por su amante. Las embestidas fueron rápidas y constantes, la pared se había agrietado en varios lugares y los dos estaban seguros de que el dueño de la casa los había escuchado perfectamente.

A partir de ese momento estuvieron juntos cada noche, dejando el techo con el olor mezclado de ambos, el mismo aroma del sexo bailando por cada rincón. Se habían entregado  en cada parte que pudieron, en el bosque también, en el cine aquel miércoles que habían ido a ver una película y en las escaleras de espiral ese día que no había nadie más en el lugar.

Después llegó el momento en el que no quería pensar, había tratado de evitar ese momento pero él no podía detener el tiempo ni hacer cambiar a Jackson de parecer. No podrían despedirse en el aeropuerto por que los padres del castaño no lo permitirían, o al menos eso es lo que él había dicho unas pocas horas atrás, por lo que su despedida sería aquí, ahora, frente al ventanal.

—Gracias, por todo— Isaac había sido el primero en hablar, sabiendo que el castaño no lo haría, Jackson siempre había sido bastante malo para expresar sus sentimientos, especialmente cuando más cercanas a él eran las personas, al menos eso era lo que el rubio creía.

—Siempre supe que te gustaba Isaac, es solo que nunca me puse a mirarte antes porque…— Jackson respiró profundamente y nunca terminó la oración.

—¿Tus padres no lo aceptarían? ¿Crees que ellos te rechazarían si supieran que… que también te gustan los chicos?— eso le había solido un poco, pero Isaac estaba acostumbrado al dolor, a tener el corazón roto a causa de las personas que amaba.

—Puede ser— el castaño reconoció en un susurro, sin mirar al rubio a los ojos —Esto—señaló a los dos, el espacio entre ellos y, de alguna manera, también señaló sus sentimientos, eso fue lo que Isaac sintió —Lo que pasó no será lago que pueda repetirse, Isaac, me voy y no voy a volver ¿Lo entiendes?— sus ojos se habían puesto ligeramente acuosos o eso es lo que al rubio le gustaba pensar cuando lo recordaba.

—¿Y qué fue todo esto entonces? ¿Por diversión?— algunas heridas eran más profundas que otras, pero la que Jackson le estaba haciendo era no solo profunda sino que también era ardiente, como una braza al rojo vivo enterrada en sus entrañas, dejaría una marca horrible y negra en su corazón.

—Es una despedida— y con esas últimas palabras Jackson salió de su vida, dejándolo al borde del abismo.

Isaac no estaba en contra de dejarlo ir, él entendía que no podía tener lo que quería, que la vida arrebataba más de lo que proporcionaba a algunas personas, como a él, como a Derek. Algunos no habían nacido bajo una buena estrella y les tocaba vivir de las sobras que la vida les dejaba debajo de la mesa.

Y justo después de que el castaño se fuera se quedó ahí, frente a la ventana viendo el cielo, era un día tan claro y soleado, las personas normales seguro tendrían un día normal y perfecto. Los envidiaba desde el fondo de su alma por eso, por una vez en su vida quería que alguien lo sostuviera, alguien que no fuera a dejarlo, alguien que lo abrazara y le hiciera saber que nunca iba a abandonarlo. Eso no estaba pasando, él lo sabía, porque todo en su vida estaba destinado a ser efímero, frágil, las palabras exactas que Derek le había dicho cuando Isaac le había preguntado si alguna veces podría ser feliz, un par de días antes, porque, con honestidad, el rubio creyó que Jackson lo amaba.

Derek había llegado un poco después, encontrándolo sentado en el piso, llorando en silencio, entonces hizo algo que no creyó que fuera capaz, lo abrazó, lo sostuvo con fuerza y le dijo que todo estaría bien. _“El tiempo no puede curar todas las heridas, pero puede hacer que la vida sea menos dolorosa si esperas lo suficiente para ver otro amanecer_ ”.

Isaac nunca supo de dónde había sacado el mayor esas palabras y no le importaba, el día de hoy, varios meses, después lo creía, realmente lo creía; especialmente cuando acariciaba su vientre, en unos meses más tendría un verdadero rayo de luz en su vida, le estaría dando a su alfa uno también. Isaac iba a tener el primer hijo de su manada, aunque era aterrador también era un motivo de orgullo para él, sería el primer hijo que Derek cargaría y siempre sería especial.

El rubio estaba sonriendo cuando la puerta se abrió repentinamente, él miró y se encontró con uno de sus amigos. No los había visto desde un par de meses, porque Derek era un paranoico y le había dicho que pro su propia seguridad no debía de estar andando por ahí sin supervisión.

—¡Hola, amigo!— Stiles sonrió, entrando despreocupadamente y mirando alrededor —¿Sabes dónde está Derek?— pero no estaba tan relajado como parecía, algo estaba pasando en Beacon Hills y necesitaba hacer unas preguntas —Y… ¿Por qué estás en su cama?— ese detalle le hizo arrugar el entrecejo, el Alfa le había dicho a todos ellos que no fuerana ver, que lo buscaran al celular o que esperaran por él, era un poco extraño que le prohibiera el paso a todos peor no al chico rubio, para variar no les había dado ningún motivo pero Scott había insistido en que debían darle su espacio y no molestarlo, tal vez era una cosa de manada o algo así. Stiles no se lo creyó ni por un segundo y ahora mucho menos.

—¿Por qué?— Isaac sonrió más ampliamente —¿Es raro que esté en la cama de mi Alfa? Llevo semanas durmiendo con él— lo dijo con un tono casual, sonriendo pícaramente, mirando al chico más bajo parpadear incrédulamente mientras trataba de decir algo. Era increíble que hubiera dejado a Stiles sin palabras, si tan solo se hubiera puesto a pensar en lo que le estaba provocando posiblemente no lo hubiera dicho así —¡Espera! ¡Espera, Stiles!— pero para ese momento el visitante ya había corrido lejos de ahí.

Isaac nunca hubiera querido causar una herida tan profunda, como la que Jackson le había dejado,  en el corazón de alguien más.

 


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ya saben, lo pongo por si hace falta, nada me pertenece. Todo es de sus respectivos creadores.  
> Va un poco lento, pero no puede ser de otra forma por ahora. Jackson estará de regreso en el capítulo 3 o 4, dependiendo de cómo vayan a salir las cosas en el 3.  
> No es muy largo y no dice mucho en general, pero espero que este capítulo ayude a entender un poco la posición de Isaac en su manada.

II

 

Erika y Boyd vieron el Jeep de Stiles ir a toda carga, pero no consideraron que fuera importante, es decir, el chico, lindo como era según la opinión de Erika, era bastante inquieto y andaba por todos lados a toda marcha como si su vida dependiera de ello, bueno, para ser justos muchas de esas veces su vida, y la de otros, realmente dependía de ello. Pero eso no era lo importante aquí.

Ellos dos iban llegando a la entrada del edificio cuando vieron a Isaac ir corriendo justo a su dirección, parecía muy agitado. ¿No había dicho Derek que el rubio no debía de estar haciendo esfuerzos? Su condición era bastante delicada ya como para andar de imprudente. Isaac siempre había sido impulsivo, no exactamente descuidado pero su temperamento sacaba lo mejor de él en los más de los casos. Como sea, ellos tenían que detenerlo ahí porque si algo le pasaba Derek iba a despellejarlos dolorosamente.

—¿Por qué la prisa?— Erika estaba sonriendo, ellos llevaban provisiones para la semana, Isaac estaba devorando todo lo que podía y a nadie le gustaba verlo enojado porque no había comido, era una especie de debilidad por su estado, Derek había mencionado que era algo “natural”, los miembros de la manada solían ponerse mimosos y sobreprotectores cuando tenían a alguien en cinta, era parte de sus instinto. A dios gracias que Isaac no era un maldito que se aprovechara de ello.

—¡Stiles! ¡Tengo que hablar con Stiles!— se detuvo para recuperar el aliento, nunca se había cansado antes al bajar las escaleras, algunas veces era una jodida estar esperando. Ahora vendrían las náuseas o, peor que eso, las migrañas.

—¿Por qué? ¿Quién se está muriendo?— ella ahora se veía muy preocupada, no habían tenido amenazas durante el verano, sencillamente se había acostumbrado a la calma que tenían.

—Si están importante ¿Por qué no le llamas?— Boyd comentó, sosteniendo al rubio para evitar que se cayera o siguiera corriendo. Era un poco extraño para él, ya que siempre había percibido a Isaac como alguien más tranquilo, alguien que aceptaba lo que venía con pasividad, era anormal que decidiera ir en contra de las circunstancias como potro salvaje, eso era cosa de McCall.

—No va contestar, es que…— no tuvo más remedio que contarles lo que había pasado, breve y conciso. Los rostros de sus compañeros palidecieron al darse cuenta de su estupidez al decir algo como eso a Stiles.

—Derek va a matarte— Boyd susurró, manteniendo su calma, tratando de no ver lo negativo, seguro que podían hallar una solución antes de que su Alfa se enterara.

—No, no creo, Derek no lo lastimaría, no ahora que vamos a tener un bebé ¿Verdad?— Erika quiso sonar alegre y optimista, no funcionó. Ellos conocían a su alfa, por muy agradable que fuera, a veces, sobreprotector y tranquilo, también sabían que su “pasividad” era una fachada, Derek tenía un horrible temperamento y lo dejaba ver cuando estaba muy enojado o cuando _se trataba_ de algo relacionado con el chico de lunares.

—Estamos llamando a McCall, no voy a enfrentarme a Derek sin un plan de respaldo— Boyd sacó su celular, no sabía cuándo iba a volver su alfa, pero no pasaría mucho y si por alguna maldita casualidad se enteraba de lo que Isaac hizo antes de que lo arreglaran estaban jodidos.

—Bueno, tal vez deberíamos ir a verlo también, por si acaso— Erika dijo mientras trataba de pensar más allá de ese momento, después de todo tenían provisiones con ellos y podrían estar en cualquier parte por al menos un par de días sin preocuparse mucho.

—¿Qué? ¡Derek va a enojarse si sabe que salí de…!—

—¿Más enojado, quieres decir?— Erika lo interrumpió, no es que quisiera ser grosera pero ya estaban más allá del punto del rubio —Porque seguramente lo que pasó basta para que quiera matarnos, a los tres— a ella y a Boyd por ayudar a Isaac, no que ellos estuvieran haciendo nada malo, pero en una manada la voz del Alfa era la única que contaba.

—¿A dónde fue Derek?— Boyd estaba marcando por tercera vez, no sabía por qué McCall no contestaba el teléfono, pero insistiría las veces que hicieran falta.

—No sé, él sólo dijo que tenía que salir— Isaac respondió, tratando de no volver el estómago, respirando lentamente, no necesitaba entrar en pánico, no aún por lo menos.

McCall finalmente contestó el teléfono a la quinta llamada, diciéndoles que todo estaba bien y que tenían una situación con unos “duendecillos”. Todo bajo control. Boyd no le estaba explicando nada porque era mejor que no supiera. De cualquier forma él quedó con McCall en que estaba yendo en ese momento, podían ayudar y además necesitaba un favor.

Cuando Scott colgó el celular estaba extrañado ¿Qué podía necesitar Boyd? Oh bueno, todo lo que le dijo es que no le dijera nada a Derek, porque era un favor personal. Scott respetaba eso, estaba seguro de que todos tenían derecho a tener sus secretos, sean lo que sean.

Además la ayuda nunca estaba demás cuando había una amenaza. Los “duendecillos” no eran la gran cosa, habían causado unos accidentes extraños y algunos niños los habían visto, pero un par de manos extras nunca estaban de más. Especialmente cuando su mejor amigo estaba distante. Scott no era un gran observador pero era muy obvio que algo estaba molestando a Stiles.

Cuando su mejor amigo llegó dijo que no había encontrado a Derek en su casa, solo Isaac estaba y lógico que no sabía nada al respecto, no es que le hubiese preguntado en realidad, pero no había tenido mucho tiempo para hacerlo, ni muchas ganas tampoco, porque el lobo rubio parecía estar cansado pero muy a gusto y también había subido un poco de peso, algo así como cinco o tal vez diez kilos ¿Los hombre lobo podían perder su buena condición? Porque él había creído que era algo natural que venía incluido en el paquete de “Una mordida y te conviertes en beta” que tenían los lobo alfa en la mandíbula. Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, le parecía recordar que Derek realizaba ejercicio rutinariamente, no sabía si Peter también; para el caso, no tenía idea si Boyd o Erika también se ejercitaban, porque Scott sí, un poco, con el lacrosse y todo eso, pero entonces, él sabía  ya que eran parte del mismo equipo, Isaac también jugaba lacrosse. Claro que jugar lacrosse no podía bastar porque Isaac, como ya había dicho antes, había aumentado de peso, entonces ¿Los hombre lobo podían subir de peso? Porque de ser el caso significaba que no había una ventaja real en obtener una mordida, porque ¿Qué caso tenía pasar por todo eso si podían ganar grasa en la cintura? No que los sentidos mejorados no tuvieran grandes ventajas, pero aun así…

Para ese momento, Scott, había agarrado a su mejor amigo por los hombros y le ordenó respirar despacio, muy despacio, porque no había entendido nada de toda esa palabrería laberíntica sobre hombres lobo, la grasa e Isaac en un solo bloque.

—Ahora que lo pienso, suena como una buena pregunta— Lydia comentó mientras miraba a Allison, ella no recordaba haber leído nada sobre la condición física de los lobos en ningún lado.

—Bueno— la cazadora dijo mientras se ponían un mechón de su oscuro cabello detrás de la oreja —Hasta ahora no nos hemos topado con ningún hombre lobo que sea gordo— dijo con duda en la voz —Tampoco es como que hayamos cruzado camino con muchos, pero supongo que podría preguntarle a mi papá después, como algo casual o, no sé, solo curiosidad— ella tampoco se había preguntado al respecto, era algo a tener en cuenta, por si acaso, suponía.

—Eso no importa— comentó Scott, tratando de mantener su atención centrada en los duendecillos —¿Pudiste preguntarle eso a Derek?— en realidad Stiles había ido a hablar con el alfa por motivos diferentes a los duendecillos, esa sólo era la excusa, pero nadie más tenía que saber qué era lo que quería saber Scott— Aunque creo que es normal que podamos subir de peso si fuera el caso— agregó al final, pero no era algo de lo que estuviera muy seguro tampoco, tendría que preguntarle a Derek sobre eso también, después, tal vez.

—Ehh… No, no estaba en casa— Stiles estaba más tranquilo ahora, muy, muy tranquilo.

Scott miró a su amigo del alma con atención, olía diferente, estaba deprimido, aunque lo encubría muy bien con su actitud despreocupada. ¿Qué había pasado? Hablaría con él cuando no hubiera nadie más cerca, porque sus secretos eran _sus secretos_.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Scott recibiera un mensaje, los tres betas de Derek estaban ahí, afuera de la veterinaria, esperando. El moreno se disculpó con sus amigos y dijo que volvía en un momento, no tardaría y trazarían un plan de acción o algo. Salió justo después, ignorando las miradas de sus amigos a su espalda.

¡Jesús! Stiles no estaba mal cuando mencionó que Isaac había subido de peso, aunque no se veía gordo exactamente, en realidad sólo era panza o… Pero sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando Erika le habló, en susurros, para que nadie más los oyera.

—Mira, tuvimos un problema con Derek— ella comenzó, tratando de sonar calmada, aunque estaba muy nerviosa.

—Más bien, yo tengo un problema con Derek— dijo Isaac interrumpió con una sonrisa forzada, una de esas sonrisas que decía “estoy totalmente jodido”, en negrita.

—Todos tenemos un problema a con Derek— Boyd finalizó, para dejar ese punto aclarado —Y el único que nos puede ayudar aquí es Stiles— dijo antes de que sus compañeros se pusieran a divagar en lo que sea que los llevara a perder más el tiempo.

—¿Stiles? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hicieron? ¿Y qué tiene que ver Stiles con todo esto?— Scott no llamaría a su hermano para que se interpusiera entre esos tres y Derek, primero porque no era problema de su mejor amigo, segundo porque no quería que saliera lastimado, él era un humano normal y sus heridas no se curarían tan rápido como las de ellos.

—Bueno, creo que dije algo que no debería y Derek va a estar muy enojado, además de que ya va a estar más enojado porque salí de la casa sin permiso— Isaac trató de explicarse sin explicar nada, Scott no tenía que saber los detalles, prefería que no lo supiera nadie en realidad.

—Estamos hablando de Derek, chicos, él siempre está enojado— Scott comentó sonriendo, como si fuera una broma, aunque los otros betas no parecieron estar de acuerdo ya que no era gracioso —Como sea, no voy a poner a mi mejor amigo en peligro, primero díganme qué fue lo que pasó y seguro que podremos hallar una solución que no ponga en peligro a nadie— lo más curioso de todo era que Scott de verdad creía en sus palabras.

—Solo tengo que hablar con Stiles, un momento, es todo— Isaac esperaba que Scott lo dejara, sería rápido, volverían al edificio y Derek nunca tendría por qué enterarse.

—¿Es algo que no me puedes decir, Isaac?— no entendía por qué tenía que ser con Stiles, por qué tanto misterio, eso de estar con Derek parecía que contagiaba a todos con sus silencios, de verdad se les estaba pegando a todos.

—No, no es eso, sólo…— el rubio estaba tratando de no alargar las cosas, pero no se sentía precisamente muy bien en ese momento— Prométeme que no se lo dirás a Derek—

—Ahhh No creo que pueda hacer eso— en ese momento Scott tragó saliva audiblemente, las cosas iban a ponerse muy feas.

—¿Por qué no?— Erika preguntó, un poco enojada con Scott.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Hay algo que quieran explicar?— Derek estaba caminando hacia ellos, con ese gesto que decía que tenía paciencia, sí, paciencia para pensar en cómo iba a destriparlos lenta y dolorosamente, pero no era que pareciera enojado, no, se veía decepcionado de ellos.

—Creo que no me siento bien— alcanzó a decir Isaac justo antes de volver el estómago en plena calle.

Eso hizo que los cuatro lobos se apresuraran a estar a su lado, calmándolo o tratando de hacerlo, que los cuatro le hablaran al mismo tiempo en realidad solo lo ponía peor. Al menos Erika le alcanzó una de las botellas de agua que llevaba con ella  y eso, en definitiva, mejoró mucho las cosas.

—¿Qué le pasa? ¿Está bien?— Scott se dirigió a Derek, él mismo dijo no ser parte de esa manada pero se preocupaba mucho por ellos, no es que pensara que el otro moreno fuera un mal alfa, era solo que… Bueno, Isaac parecía estar bastante mal, había palidecido de pronto y, también olía extraño, diferente, no era solo miedo, era algo más… Tampoco era muy sano tener miedo del alfa que se supone que los estaba protegiendo ¿Verdad? —¿No le hiciste daño, verdad?—

—¿Qué clase de monstruo crees que soy?— bien, sabía que tenía mal temperamento, pero nunca los había lastimado más allá de un par de huesos rotos y sólo cuando no tenía elección, nunca lo hacía porque sí —Él está bien. Nos estamos yendo, ahora— les dio a Erika y a Boyd una señal con un pequeño movimiento de su cabeza para que se acercaran a su auto, iban a tener una plática muy seria cuando llegaran.

—Espera— Scott insistió al notar lo tensos que estaban los betas, especialmente Erika —¿Qué está pasando?— estaba seguro de que había mucho más de lo que parecía ahí mismo, si él lo había notado con lo despistado que era seguro que era algo muy grave.

—No pasa nada, Scott— le contestó el alfa, agarrando a Isaac con fuerza pero en un medio abrazo, para sostenerlo y evitar que saliera corriendo al mismo tiempo —Te veré más tarde— porque él estaba ahí para decirle sobre lo que sabía de esos “duendecillos” pero su manada era más importante. Sus otros dos betas solo se miraron entre sí, tratando de no parecer muy ansiosos.

—Derek…— Scott conocía esas miradas, esos chicos estaban asustados, petrificados de miedo, eso estaba mal, si el alfa los estaba lastimando entonces él tenía que hacer algo —Dime ¿Qué…?— y en ese justo momento se dio cuenta de que había un sonido extra, un corazón latiendo rápido, muy, muy rápido, pero no era de ninguno de ellos, eran cinco personas, contándose a sí mismo, pero estaba escuchando seis corazones —No puede ser…— él ya lo había oído antes, en las hembras embarazadas y en las mujeres también —Ese es… Es el corazón de un bebé— y la forma en la que todos ellos cerraron los ojos, por no mencionar la tensión que pareció brotar de cada uno de sus músculos, se lo confirmó —¿Derek?— no era problema suyo, pero si iba a nacer un lobo pronto tenía que saberlo.

—Por seguridad, Scott, no puede saberlo nadie más, o los pondrás en peligro, verdadero peligro— el alfa dijo, sosteniendo a Isaac protectoramente contra él —Ven a mi casa más tarde y hablaremos, aquí podría escucharnos alguien más— y dicho eso se retiraron, los betas estaban ansiosos pero no parecían tan asustados como minutos atrás.

Scott estaba desconcertado, Erika no parecía embarazada, de hecho tal vez estaba hasta más delgada. El único ahí que se veía “mal” era Isaac, pero eso no era posible ¿Verdad? De cualquier forma él tenía trabajo que hacer y distraerse no le ayudaba.

Al llegar al loft los betas subieron rápido y en silencio, la rubia y su compañero dejaron las bolsas en la mesa,  quedándose de pie, con las espaldas hacia la ventana, esperando. Si Derek quería gritarle a alguien, o golpear a alguien, estaban ellos ahí, no iban a dejar que lastimara a Isaac por nada del mundo. Derek, por su parte, únicamente se dedicó a observarlos, en silencio y con el ceño fruncido, Isaac estaba sentado en la cama, mirando sus manos nerviosamente, los tres estaban esperando el estallido de furia, el cual estaba tardando mucho en llegar.

—Creo que no hace falta recordarles lo peligroso que fue— Derek estaba mirando a Isaac, quien sólo bajó la cabeza, rascando la palma de su mano derecha con su otra mano, por supuesto que sabía que eso fue estúpido —Si Peter se entera de que eres un omega vas a estar prácticamente muerto, tú y el bebé— se los había dicho antes, Peter odiaba a los machos omega, ya que eran lo peor según su criterio y si él se enteraba entonces se lo diría a todo hombre lobo que también odiara a los omega —No puedes defenderte ahora y con los omega los embarazos siempre son delicados— contrario a lo que ellos esperaron él no estaba gritando, de hecho estaba hablando con suavidad, como se dirigiera a niños pequeños, que era más o menos algo así, a veces era muy fácil olvidar que apenas estaban en los dieciséis años, eran sólo niños.

—Lo siento— el rubio dijo en un susurro, con los ojos húmedos, tratando de no llorar.

—Todos, lo sentimos todos—Boyd dijo, sintiéndose culpable, ellos debieron de detener al rubio, debieron de haberlo mantenido dentro del edificio cuando menos.

—Por favor, no castigues a Isaac— Erika estaba llorando ahora, preparándose lo peor, pero haría lo que sea con tal de que nada le pasara al rubio y al bebé.

—Pero claro que los castigaré, a los tres— Derek seguía molesto, pero no tanto como media hora atrás —Lo primero que harán será sellar todas las puertas de este edificio, otra vez, asegúrense de que nada está abierto, después van a asegurarse de que todo esté limpio, impecable, Isaac necesita estar en lugar propicio y después de eso ya veré qué se me ocurre —en ese momento se giró hacia el rubio, el cual estaba poniéndose de pie — Tú no Isaac, tú vas a comer algo, vas a tomar un baño y vas a quedarte en la cama —a él no le habló severamente, sabía que lo que menos necesitaba era más estrés —Necesitas estar en reposo—

—Entendido— el rubio asintió, sonriendo tímidamente. Derek había cambiado, tal vez no parecía un gran cambio pero vaya que lo era, en otros tiempos le hubiese roto un brazo o algo así, sin duda estaba muy preocupado por él y el bebé, eso lo hacía sentir seguro, mitigaba la soledad que lo abatía desde que Jackson se fue.

Erika y Boyd estaban llegando a la puerta, tratando de no demostrar que estaban sonriendo, ellos también habían notado el cambio de su alfa. Un bebé era bueno, muy bueno ahora, no importaba que ninguno fuera mayor de edad todavía.

En ese momento la alarma comenzó a sonar, justo lo que les hacía falta, más problemas. Derek corrió a presionar el botón para silenciarla. Erika y Boyd ya estaban junto a Isaac, siguiendo el plan establecido para esas emergencias, lo primero sería ponerlo a salvo, llevándolo al cuarto de más atrás, mientras Derek revisaba quien había invadido su hogar, en caso necesario ellos huirían por una salida escondida, abandonando a su alfa. Las cosas nunca podían ser sencillas para ellos, la estadística lo demostraba.


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, me tomó más tiempo del esperado pero aquí está, y ya sé que no hay mucho Jackson Isaac hasta ahora, pero en el próximo capítulo comienza a moverse este barco, tampoco hay mucho Sterek, peor me gusta la construcción lenta, el baile de presentación, por decirlo así.  
> Esto tampoco es realmente omegaverse, porque no todos son alfa/omega/beta, pero es algo parecido, más o menos.  
> Por otro lado, con esto concluye la introducción, pero de hacerlo un solo capítulo hubiera quedado bastante largo, ahora vamos a los problemas y las relaciones, espero que lo disfruten.  
> Ya saben, lo pongo por si hace falta, nada me pertenece. Todo es de sus respectivos creadores.  
> Intercambio de fic de mi OTP.  
> Esto es un Jackson/Isaac, para Charlotte C. Charles y se lo cambié por un DickJay.

III

 

Por fortuna no se trataba de algo grave, sólo era Scott, quien apenas terminar su reunión había dicho que tenía algo que hacer y que _necesitaba_ irse de inmediato, pero que los vería en un par de horas, casi a media noche, en su punto de reunión para buscar a esos “duendecillos” y ponerlos a raya antes de que hicieran algo serio.

Su plática con Derek fue bastante extraña, resultaba que había “seis _tipos_ de lobos”, Lobo Alfa, lobo beta y lobo omega y que no era lo mismo que ser macho/hembra alfa,   macho/hembra omega o macho/hembra beta. Según se lo explicó Derek entendió lo siguiente.

Un macho alfa podía dejar preñadas hasta las piedras, eran brabucones y agresivos. No era sorprendente que algunos de los que conocían fueran así, como el propio Derek, Peter o Jackson.  Era algo perturbador si pensaba en ello. Aunque Derek también había dicho que, en el fondo, los machos alfa eran cuidadores, proveedores y afectuosos con sus parejas.

Una hembra alfa podía preñar a otra hembra, a un omega o a una beta, pero no a personas que no sean lobos. Injusto tal vez, pero bueno, no era el punto. También eran la agresividad andando, demasiado fuerza y voluntad en un solo cuerpo y como los machos eran cuidadoras, proveedoras y afectuosas con sus parejas.

Un macho omega, por lo que pudo captar ya que la explicación fue un poco parca, eran capaces de tener hijos, _realmente_ , pero sólo por parte de un macho/hembra alfa, lo que quería decir que un beta, otro omega o una persona normal no podía dejarlos preñados. Lo que sonaba muy loco ciertamente, por no mencionar injusto.

Una hembra omega podía ser embarazada por alfas, betas e incluso se daba el caso de las que tenían hijos de humanos comunes, claro que había diferencias de tener hijos de un/una alfa, pero Derek no le dio más detalles sobre el tema.

Un macho/hembra beta era como un ser humano normal, con la única diferencia de que podía transformarse en lobo, ahí fue claro cuando menos.

Lo que el alfa recalcó es que uno podía ser un Lobo alfa/beta/omega independiente de si era un Macho/hembra alfa/beta/omega. Bueno eso fue un poco confuso, pero el ejemplo fue claro, ya que un macho omega podía llegar a ser un lobo alfa así como una hembra alfa podía ser un lobo omega.

Derek también había dicho algo sobre la agresividad en los omega era mayor que en los alfas, pero Scott no estaba escuchando ahora ya que estaba completamente maravillado de que Isaac estuviera esperando. Preguntó por el padre del bebé, pero Derek le había dicho, rápidamente, que eso no importaba, Isaac era su beta por lo que ese bebe era el suyo. Scott le dio una mirada que claramente exigía saber más, pero se quedó callado, por el momento el rubio necesitaría descanso y no iba a comenzar una situación estresante. Por supuesto el alfa también le indicó que era muy importante que nadie más supiera porque, por lo general, los machos omega eran repudiados y maltratados por otros lobos, _como Peter_ , por lo que era mejor que nadie se enterara.

Scott era curioso ¿Por qué si los omega eran tan repudiados Derek parecía cuidar de Isaac más de lo que procuraba cuidar a los demás?

Bueno, era algo sencillo, La familia Hale había cuidado de todos los machos omegas que habían tenido como si fueran su tesoro familiar. Scott se conformó con esas palabras. Lo que Derek no le dijo fue que en su familia todos los hombres eran crecidos como omegas, aun cuando no lo fueran, para enseñarles el respeto por ellos y porque, de cierta forma, era lógico, su familia era un matriarcado desde hacía unas ocho generaciones.

Scott sabía que no debería de decir nada sobre ello, pero sencillamente imposible no contarle a Stiles, ese chico era inquisitivo cuando quería saber algo y el que pudiera presionar en los puntos precisos era algo que hacía que su mejor amigo derramara la sopa involuntariamente, Derek iba a matarlo cuando se diera cuanta, porque estaba seguro que se daría cuanta ya que Stiles no era sutil con la información sensible y sus escapes verbales ocurrían en los peores momentos posibles.

—Entonces…Isaac es un OB— susurró Stiles, procesado la información lentamente, no importaba que aún le doliera el hecho de saber que Derek tuviera intimidad con Isaac, su curiosidad por estos detalles era grande y nunca estaba de más saber sobre el tema.

—¿OB?— Scott lo miró un momento, deteniendo su paso en su búsqueda de los duendecillos, ellos estaban pasando por uno de los parques al oriente de la ciudad.

—Omega-Beta— aclaró él, carraspeando ligeramente— OB es más discreto Scott— dijo rodando los ojos ligeramente —Ya sabes, doble A, para alfa-alfa, doble B para beta-beta y demás— agitó la mano, evitando hacer más aclaraciones —¿Y qué tipo eres tú? Considerando que Isaac es un OB tú también podrías serlo, pero eso sería un poco extraño, aunque no eres tan agresivo como un A, por lo que podrías ser un OB o un doble B, incluso un BO, no espera, ese último sería poco probable— él se quedó callado pero su mente seguía corriendo con las posibilidades, Scott sencillamente segó con la cabeza sutilmente y lo dejó seguir analizando la información.

—Mira, no lo sé, realmente no le pregunté a Derek y no creo que me hubiese dicho de todas formas— pero era una buena pregunta, ahora tenía curiosidad ¿Él también sería un omega? Porque le daba curiosidad saber lo que se _sentiría_ tener a un bebé creciendo en su interior.

—¿Y quién es el padre?— Stiles preguntó tratando de no parecer muy afectado, Scott sabía que a él le gustaba el Alfa, no solo porque no fuera muy sutil, sino porque él mismo se lo había dicho a su mejor amigo un tiempo atrás.

—No lo sé, él no me lo dijo, de hecho dijo que era el suyo pero no me pareció que lo fuera, quiero decir…— trató de corregirse cuando se dio cuenta de que sus palabras podían lastimar los sentimientos de su mejor amigo

—Está bien, Scott, lo sé, no es importante ¿De acuerdo?— respiró profundamente y trató de no pensar en nada al respecto.

—Stiles…—

—No, lo digo en serio, no me importa, él te dijo que nadie más podía saberlo, por la seguridad de Isaac y del cachorro, bebé… ¿Cómo les llaman de todos modos?— dijo para cambiar de tema y dejarlo ahí. Scott sencillamente negó con la cabeza y lo dejó pasar, sabía que Stiles necesitaba un respiro de todo.

Isaac estaba acostado en la cama de su alfa, tratando de dormir, llevaba dando vueltas cerca de media hora sin lograr ponerse cómodo, no sabía cómo explicarlo, era como si la cama fuera muy blanda o quizás muy dura, tal estaba demasiado plana o no sabía qué demonios, pero no podía acomodarse. Respiró profundamente y trató de dormir una vez más.

No podía, simplemente era imposible. Esa noche ni Erika ni Boyd estaban ahí, ellos dos estaban durmiendo en el cuarto contiguo, que no era un cuarto realmente porque el muro seguía roto pero nadie le daba importancia a eso, tampoco estaba Derek junto a él. Eso debía de ser, en los últimos meses cuando menos uno de ellos tres dormía  a su lado y ahora que estaba solo en la cama sencillamente no podía dormir. El olor del alfa no era suficiente para tranquilizarlo, necesitaba de su presencia.

Isaac suspiró y cerró los ojos, no podía dormir solo desde que había estado durmiendo con Jackson, no se suponía que debiera de estar pensando en él ahora pero…

Aún recordaba la primera vez que había estado con él, las manos de Jackson bajando por su torso, lentamente, los besos húmedos que había dejado sobre su cuello, mientras lo sujetaba de las caderas con fuerza. Su respiración agitada sobre su oreja mientras lo embestía con fuerza.

Las palabras que le había dicho la última vez que lo vio… Dolía, seguía sintiendo como si un cuchillo se hubiese clavado en su pecho, quedándose ahí,  mientras una mano, que no podía ver, lo retorcía en la herida, haciéndole sangran más justo antes de que la herida pudiera curarse. Comenzó a llorar antes de que se diera cuenta de ello, cruzando sus brazos, abrazándose a sí mismo con fuerza; se giró para ver el reloj que yacía en la mesita de noche, estaban por dar las tres de la mañana.

El grito de Erika lo puso en alerta enseguida, escuchó entonces el rugido de Boyd. Algo estaba pasando en el Loft y Derek no se encontraba en ese momento, para _variar_ , por lo que eran ellos tres contra la amenaza, sea cual fuera que esta fuese.

Después de estar buscando por todo el pueblo y sin haber logrado encontrar nada tuvieron que retirarse, Lidya y Alison ya debían de estar en sus casas, Scott y Stiles habían buscado un poco más de camino a las propias. Lo más extraño que habían visto fue a un perro que iba corriendo frenético calles arriba, pero su dueño no tardó en aparecer y Scott lo había ayudado a recuperar al can. El hombre, que no tenía más de cuarenta años al parecer, había salido a ver a su compañero porque estaba muy inquieto, por un gato según dijo, y en un descuido dejó la puerta abierta y el perro salió corriendo. El hombre les dio las gracias y volvió a su casa, o eso suponían ellos.

Vaya noche la que estaban teniendo. Por supuesto eso no podía quedarse de esa manera, ¡Claro que no! Justo cuando estaba por meterse a la cama para dormir un par de horas su teléfono sonó, ¡Maravilloso!, era Scott.

—¡Stiles!— Scott estaba casi gritando, había ruido de fondo pero no era algo entendible, parecía que había alguien más con él —¡Ven a mi casa pronto! ¡Y trae unas mantas o algo!—

—¿Scott? ¿Para qué son las mantas? ¿Qué sucede?— él estaba muy cansado y no quería pensar en nada ahora, pero si su hermano lo necesitaba y eso significaba que no iba a dormir que así sea.

—Solo tráelo ¿Sí?— y con eso colgó el teléfono, increíble —Lo único bueno es que no tendré que ver a Harris mañana— murmuró para sí mismo, sacando sábanas y un par de cobertores de su armario, penándolo bien también agarró su almohada, solo por si se daba el caso de que se quedara a dormir en casa de Scott; aunque todo lo que quería era quedarse en su cama y ahogarse en su miseria, no sería algo nuevo, la verdad, ya estaba acostumbrado a tener amores correspondidos e imposibles y no importaba lo bien planificado que estuviera su plan para conquistar a Lydia, en el pasado, o a Derek, en el presente, en el fondo y en la parte de más sincera consigo mismo él sabía que no tenía oportunidad, aceptarlo era el primer pasó, pero él era tenaz, el miedo al fracaso no lo detendría, solo lo mantendría con los pies en la tierra para cuando estuviera listo para aceptar su derrota por completo.

En casa de Scott las cosas no estaban bien, quizás no lo estaría en un tiempo, el joven lobo ni tiempo tuvo de subir las escaleras cuando había escuchado ruidos que provenían de fuera, eran gruñidos agudos, más como quejidos y… Apenas abrir la puerta se encontró con Isaac, quien apenas iba vestido con una camisa de algodón y unos viejos pantalones de dormir, parecía que estaba saliendo de la cama, incluso estaba descalzo.

Por lo que le rubio había dicho al parecer esos duendecillos decidieron que el loft era un buen lugar para pasar el rato fastidiando y no eran para anda tan inofensivos como les habían dicho, vamos que habían mordido las orejas de Boyd y casi le arrancaban la cara a Erika, ¡Inofensivos los calzones de la abuela! Stiles había llegado justo a tiempo para oír la mitad de la historia y reírse un poco al oír a Isaac insultando a los duendecillos.

—Erika y Boyd van a tener un humor de perros— Stiles se rio de su propio chiste de perros, esos nunca pasaban de moda con los hombres lobo, aunque ellos no apreciaban su buen sentido del humor jamás en la vida, bueno a veces Scott, pero sólo a veces.

—¿En serio?— Scott le preguntó mientras lo miraba con ese toque de “Cállate ahora para que podamos solucionar esto”, pero su amigo no se daba por enterado.

—Tú sabes que cualquiera de ellos puede romperte los huesos como si fueran ramas ¿Verdad?— Isaac dijo con una mueca de superioridad que pretendía ser una sonrisa, pero se notaba que estaba bastante incómodo.

—Muchos ladridos no me asustan— contestó con su propia sonrisa, agitando la mano para indicarle a Scott que lo dejará ser y ya — De cualquier forma lo único que importa es que ya sabemos en dónde están los duendecillos— al menos por ahora pero eso no lo dijo —Y que estas bien— agregó como si se le acabara de acordar —¿Por qué estás bien, verdad? ¿También el bebé? ¿Cachorro? ¿Cría?— tal vez no era un buen momento para esclarecerlo, pero tenía que saberlo —¿Cómo lo llaman de todos modos? ¿Hay alguna manera en la que los hombres lobo prefieren llamar a sus futuros hijos?—

—Sí— dijo Isaac —Los llamamos bebés— con ganas de estrangular al chico, en serio, no tenía ni idea de porqué tenía que hablar con él, a veces era aún más imbécil que Jackson y eso ya era decir mucho.

—Stiles— Scott susurró con cierto disgusto —No es un buen momento— especialmente porque su plan requería de ellos dos llevándose lo mejor que podían.

—Oye, en algún momento tenía que preguntar, que tal que yo me refiriera al cachorrito de manera equivocada y Erika me saca los ojos— escuchó que alguno de los otros dos le corrigió cachorrito por la palabra bebé, pero lo ignoró por completo —¿Eso quieres Scott? Porque estoy seguro de que puedo pensar en mejores maneras de morir mientras me sacan los órganos cuando aún estoy con vida ¿Sabes?—

—Como ser devorado por zombis— dijo Isaac como si tal cosa pudiera ocurrir en un día cotidiano.

—Eso no va a pasar mientras no los molestes— Scott le contestó a su mejor amigo —Y los zombis no existen— le dijo al rubio, muy seguro de ello.

—Peter dijo algo hace unas semanas sobre huir de unos zombis— Isaac se encogió de hombros mientras respondía, Scott se le quedó mirando, muy sorprendido y con la boca entreabierta.

—¿Los zombis son reales?— ¡No! ¡Derek le había dicho que eso de los zombis eran puras mentiras! Iba a tener que hablar seriamente con él después, pero mucho después.

—¡Oh, genial! Ahora no solo tengo que preocuparme por las pulgas y la rabia, también voy a tener que preocuparme porque unos sacos de carne podrida andantes no me coman mientras estoy vivo ¡Gracias por eso!— ni estando cansado podía dejar el sarcasmo de lado, Scott se le quedó mirando por unos segundos antes de sacudir la cabeza ligeramente.

—Como sea, necesito que te quedes aquí mientras voy a encargarme de los duendecillos— y de paso averiguar cómo estaban los otros dos betas.

—¿Qué? ¿Vas a dejarme aquí, con él?— Stiles no estaba feliz ante la perspectiva, la herida en su corazón no necesitaba que le echaran sal, pero, con su suerte, era lógico que tuviera que permanecer un par de horas cerca del chico que se acostaba con el tipo que le gustaba y que, además, pasaba a ser un omega que podía darle hijos y que, para coronar, estaba esperando un hijo que _podría_ ser del hombre del que estaba enamorado, perfecto, sencillamente perfecto…

—Alguien tiene que quedarse con él, por si sucede algo y hay que deshacerse de esos duendecillos, no podemos dejarlo solo— implícito estaba que si se les ocurría semejante estupidez tendrían a un alfa muy enojado y era bien sabido que Derek era fácil de cabrear, agreguen un chico en cinta a la ecuación y esperen a ver el sangriento resultado — Mira, yo sé que no es fácil para ti, pero no podemos dejarlo solo— susurró eso último, no para que Isaac no lo oyera, era su manera de hacer énfasis en la importancia de cuidar al rubio.

—Está bien, pero me debes por esto, Scott, real, realmente, me lo debes esta vez— después de todo sobreviviría a rasgar su corazón un poco más, no era como que fuera la primera vez que ignoraba sus sentimientos por ayudar a alguien más.

—Gracias— Scott salió corriendo del lugar, más le valía darse prisa si quería encontrar a esos pequeños hijos de puta antes de que se fueran a otro lado, si no es que ya lo habían hecho.

Isaac y Stiles se quedaron en silencio por casi diez minutos, el rubio no tenía problema con quedarse callado, es decir, Boyd y Derek no eran precisamente los mejores conversadores, pero quedarse con un Stiles callado era como una tortura, especialmente porque el castaño despedía ese _olor_ , normalmente eso no lo molestaría en lo absoluto, pero en su estado actual era incómodo, lo hacía sentir culpable, quizás porque de alguna manera indirecta era su culpa y, otra vez, no quería ser la causa de que alguien más se sintiera triste, Stiles olía como a lágrimas frescas, le recordaba la herida que aún no sanada en su propio corazón.

—No es de Derek— dijo el rubio repentinamente, envuelto en tres o cuatro mantas ahora, no estaba seguro de cuantas capas le había puesto Scott, pero era agradable estar rodeado de tanta calidez, aunque las sábanas y cobijas no tuvieran el olor de su alfa.

—¿Qué?— el castaño pareció despertar de su trance voluntario al oír las palabras.

—No es de Derek y, a decir verdad, Derek y yo nunca podríamos tener un hijo, Stiles— el rubio se rio suavemente, porque esa idea era hilarante —Él no es un Alfa—

—Espera, Scott apenas me explicó un poco de eso— tenía que poner en orden sus ideas un momento porque quería escuchar y entender todo eso perfectamente —¿Cómo que no es un alfa? ¿Cómo lo sabes?—

—Porque los alfas huelen diferente, no sé cómo explicarlo— ahora se estaba sonriendo porque era el único que sabía ciertas cosas y ahora apreciaba lo entretenido que era mantener en la oscuridad a otros — Pero Derek no es un alfa— no iba a decirle que los alfa tenían una esencia más “especiada”, era como el cosquilleo que causa la pimienta en la nariz justo antes de hacerte estornudar, al menos así es como se sentía la esencia de Jackson. A él le habían dicho que olía un poco más… Terroso, según su alfa, los omegas tendían a tener un olor más parecido a la hierba o tierra mojada, aunque algunos los describían como dulce, mientras que los alfas tendían a tener un olor “picante” o a pimienta, aunque era algo que por lo general no era muy distinguible a menos que estuvieras olfateando en el momento adecuado.

¿Y cuando era ese momento adecuado? Bueno, Derek nunca contestó la pregunta pero se había hecho su propia conjetura, Jackson olía de _esa forma_ durante el sexo. Ahora, no podía explicarle eso a Stiles porque entonces tendría que decirle cómo es que sabía que Derek no era un alfa y eso, sin duda, era algo que no quería tener que decirle.

—Ok, si no es un alfa ¿Qué es entonces? ¿Cómo estas tan seguro?— no iba a reconocerlo pero saber que el niño no era de Derek lo había hecho sentir mejor, no cambiaba en nada que tuviera cero posibilidades con el mayor pero lo hacía sentir mejor —Y si no es Derek ¿Quién es el padre?— además de que ahora tenía curiosidad, no sería Boyd, seguro que no, porque él estaba con Erika, o algo así así que no, o esperaba que no, a menos que los hombres lobo estuvieran en el espectro de las orgias románticas o el poliamor, que estaba casi seguro que no era el caso pero nunca se puede estar ciento por ciento seguro de los aspectos culturales de otras razas, porque seguro que los hombres lobo contaban como otra raza y pensando en eso tendría que discutirlo con Scott, especialmente ciertos detalles inquietantes, porque nada sería peor que insultar a un hombre lobo por accidente, lo de los chistes de perros no contaba porque eso era totalmente apropósito pero...

—Si quieres saberlo vas a tener que preguntarle— hubiera sonreído de no ser por esa última pregunta —Y no importa quién es el padre, el bebé es mío y de nadie más— se agarró de las mantas con más fuerza, como si con eso pudiera hacer valer sus palabras —Mío de Derek, porque él es mi alfa, será el primer bebé de nuestra manada— aclaró, por si hacía falta.

—Espera…— Stiles entrecerró los ojos ligeramente, uniendo ciertos puntos en su cabeza, Isaac no diría eso si el alfa que lo preñó estuviera con él, en caso de que alguien lo hubiese obligado seguramente los demás habrían hecho un gran escándalo proclamando venganza por lo que seguro que no fue el caso y tampoco habían muchos hombres lobo por ahí, así que la conclusión era lógica —Es Jackson… ¿Verdad?— la forma lenta y dolorosa en la que le rubio estaba respirando, la forma en la que sus ojos se humedecieron y su silencio lo confirmaron.

—No se lo puedes decir a nadie más— Isaac le dijo con reproche, no es que no fuera obvio pero la mayoría de ellos no eran tan listos como el castaño —Especialmente no a Lydia, es mejor que todos crean que es de Derek, no quiero que Jackson se entere, de ninguna manera— no quería hacerle daño a nadie más y, especialmente, no quería que Jackson supiera nada al respecto porque no lo merecía, lo había dejado sin mirar atrás y nunca consideró tener una relación en serio con él, no, no merecía saberlo.

—¡Puto carajo!— Stiles dijo entre dientes, tallándose el rostro —Tenemos que llamar a Derek entonces y tienes que quedarte en algún lado en donde nadie pueda verte —las cosas nunca eran fáciles, ya debería estar acostumbrado a los altibajos —Como si no fuera suficiente con que Peter no deba saberlo— eso último lo murmuró para sí mismo.

—¿Qué pasa?— esas no iban a ser buenas noticias ¿Cómo esperaban que se quedara tranquilo si a cada rato saltaban con malas noticias?

—Jackson regresó a Beacon Hills hace un par de días, yo los vi, a él y a sus padres, cuando estaba dando una vuelta por ahí y no sé si se van a quedar mucho tiempo o no — y no le estaba diciendo lo más inquietante de todas las cosas, porque él se había acercado a Jackson para saludar, el tipo no le caía precisamente bien, pero en los últimos días en que se quedó se había portado amable y más “humano”, por irónico que fuera —¿Él sabe? Sobre esto de los omegas y los alfas, quiero decir— en caso de que no supiera sería más fácil, pero si sí estaba enterado las cosas iban a ponerse feas y considerando su suerte…

—No lo sé…— Isaac cerró los ojos, todo ese tiempo tratando de olvidarse de él y todo para nada, saber que estaban en el mismo pueblo, de nuevo, era difícil. Quería ir a verlo para gritarle, para reclamar, para golpearlo, para besarlo, para llorar sobre su hombre y gritarle más, para decirle que lo odiaba, para decirle que lo quería. No sabía que haría cuando lo viera.

—Vamos— se puso de pie, ayudando al rubio a levantarse, por cortesía no porque Isaac lo necesitara— Será mejor que le marquemos a Scott y a Derek ahora, entre más pronto le pongamos solución a esto mejor — especialmente porque en el momento en que había saludado a Jackson él le había dicho que _Peter,_ el tío loco resucitado, había ido a verlo a Londres, no sabía que le había dicho a Jackson para convencerlo de volver pero seguro que sus motivos no eran buenos y ahora que Isaac estaba esperando un bebé sería más peligroso para él que para los demás.

Y maldito fuera por siempre si permitía que alguien lastimara a un pequeño inocente que ni siquiera había llegado a este mundo, justo como su padre decía, ¡ _No en mi jodido turno!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Con esto termino y el capítulo 4 ya veremos a Jackson y a Peter.  
> Derek no es un Alfa, por lo que Stiles querrá saber qué clase de macho es mientras trata de ser discreto al respecto.  
> Y Scott, el mundo se caerá a pedazos pero Scott siempre va tratar de ser positivo.  
> Espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos pronto


	4. Unión I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sí, ya sé que es un día después, pero llegué, eso cuenta ¿No?
> 
> Aquí está, el cuarto capítulo, primera parte del segundo episodio (O algo así).
> 
> ¿Qué pasará, qué pasará? ¿Alguien quiere adivinar?  
> Nos vemos en la próxima }=).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya saben, lo pongo por si hace falta, nada me pertenece. Todo es de sus respectivos creadores.  
> Intercambio de fic de mi OTP.   
> Esto es un Jackson/Isaac, para Charlotte C. Charles y se lo cambié por un DickJay.

 

 

Unión

I

Derek había tenido que salir a causa de un mensaje que había recibido, él podría haberlo ignorado y pretender que ese mensaje nunca llegó pero si había algo que aprendió, mientras crecía, fue que ignorar a alguien de la familia Hale no era bueno para la salud, ni siquiera siendo parte de la misma familia, especialmente cuando se trataba de Peter, su “querido” tío. No sabía qué quería, no tenía ni  la más mínima idea de por qué diablos había regresado y definitivamente no estaba de humor para soportar si insensatez, solo que no tenía opción en la materia y todo porque había dicho zombis, ¡P _utos zombis_ que se suponía que _no existían_!

En serio, no había respeto de ningún tipo, los muertos debían de quedarse bajo tierra, en el infierno o de donde putas provinieran, pero no, todos se habían empeñado en hacerle la vida más miserable. Y tenía que dejar de hablar consigo mismo, lo dramático estaba pegado a la sangre de los Hale y algunas veces era imposible ocultarlo; por otro lado, tenía que mantener a salvo a su manada y lo mejor era ver a su tío en un lugar que estuviera lo más lejos posible de su hogar. Y si a Peter se le ocurría querer morderlo o algo así le iba a botar los dientes de un solo golpe, porque él era muy capaz de ser un zombi con _mente propia_ , de su tío demente se podía esperar cualquier cosa ya.

Peter se veía bien, es decir, no parecía un muerto viviente andando, pero, de nuevo, con él nunca se podía estar seguro. Tenía un tono de piel saludable y tenía esa sonrisa que decía “pégame en la cara porque soy idiota” en neón.

Habían quedado de reunirse en las afueras de la ciudad, cerca de la escuela, más precisamente, cerca de la bóveda familiar, eso no era una muy buena señal, si Peter quería sacar algo de ahí  significaba que cosas serias estaban pasando o quizás solo quería un poco de ese té que olía espantoso, lo que fuera, mejor estar atentos a lo que sea.

—¿Qué quieres?— Derek dijo apenas  estuvo en el rango visual de Peter, a unos seis metros de él aproximadamente.

—Buenas noches a ti también, sobrino. ¿Cómo has estado? Yo no estoy tan mal, bastante saludable para haber estado a punto de ser comida de zombis— el mayor dijo con una sonrisa aún más grande, pero sin duda  estaba  siendo sarcástico, como siempre.

—¿Qué quieres?— volvió a repetir, no estaba de humor para sus juegos y no quería que sintiera el olor de Isaac a través de él, por eso es que estaba manteniendo una distancia más o menos prudente, si Peter no sabía que buscar en su olor entonces era posible que no se diera cuenta, al menos no tan pronto.

—¿Es que no puedo sólo pasar a saludar a mi sobrino favorito?— No le pareció extraño, en ese momento, que Derek no se le acercara más, su sobrino tenía terribles problemas de confianza y la cantidad de muertes y golpes entre ellos no ayudan precisamente, pero no importaban, el propio Peter no era una persona de abrazos ni mimos tampoco.

—Si es todo lo que tienes que decir entonces me voy— se quedaron mirando, en silencio, por un breve tiempo, dos minutos a lo más, antes de que el mayor se decidiera a hablar de nuevo. Lo que estaban por discutir no era un tema realmente serio, nada que ver con los supuestos zombis en realidad, pero tenía relevancia para Derek en una forma en la que Peter no tenía idea en ese momento.

Cuando Scott llegó al loft pensó que un tornado había pasado por ahí, no era de extrañar que Isaac hubiese salido corriendo a toda prisa, los duendecillos habían roto todo cuanto pudieron y habían lastimado a Erika, al parecer uno de ellos era capaz de paralizar a los hombres lobo, al menos por unos minutos; su “batalla” contra ellos no duró más de veinte minutos agobiantes, eso último porque esos pequeños hijos de puta eran rápidos y tratar de golpearlos era como querer matar a un mosquito cerrando el puño, es decir que funcionaba menos de dos veces por un centenar de intentos o algo así. Afortunadamente los dos betas estaba bien, si no contabas los arañazos y el dolor de cabeza por supuesto; ellos estaban más preocupados por Isaac que por sí mismo, lo cual era tierno, desde la perspectiva de Scott.

Apenas se estaban sacudiendo las ropas cuando una llamada de Stiles lo distrajo, Scott no estaba prestado atención exactamente, todo lo que había entendido era que tenía que volver de inmediato y buscar a Derek, fue un poco confuso saber que debía de hacer primero entre volver o buscar a Derek,  de cualquier forma era mejor llegar a su casa antes.

Stiles se las arregló para no mentir, exactamente, sobre por qué era importante llevar a Isaac de vuelta al loft sin que nadie más pudiera saber, ya que Jackson estaba de vuelta en el pueblo y cuando le había preguntado qué relevancia tenía eso él solo se había centrado en recalcarles a todos las palabras del alfa, _nadie más_ podía saber de la condición de Isaac, por lo que tuvo éxito en no revelar quién era el padre del bebé de Isaac durante uno de sus descarriles verbales. A medio camino de vuelta al loft habían recibido una llamada de Derek, quien les dijo que el rubio no podía volver, que se quedara con Scott y que cubrieran su olor con incienso o lo que se pudiera, en esa misma llamada les dijo a Erika y Boyd que ellos volvieran al loft y se encargaran de que el rastro de Isaac fuera cubierto, ya que Peter estaba de vuelta.

Stiles estaba manejando de vuelta a casa de Scott mientras estaba uniendo todos los puntos en su cabeza, había un par de cosas que no le gustaban, especialmente porque eran del tipo de cosas que ponían sus vidas en peligro. Hasta dónde podía recordar Isaac dijo que había oído de los zombis de Peter, de todas las personas, pero eso no era muy lógico si decía que no lo había visto desde que se fue…

Estaba a punto de preguntarle al respecto cuando algo se les atravesó en el camino, Stiles casi no tuvo tiempo de frenar y volantear para evitar a ese animal descarrilado y, al mismo tiempo, evitar que tuvieran un accidente, que seguro que a Isaac no le pasaría nada pero no podía asegurar lo mismo de su bebé. Afortunadamente no pasó del susto y del jalón de frenar bruscamente.

—¿Qué diablos pasa contigo?— resultó que no era un animal, era una persona, muy enojada ahora, a quien casi habían atropellado y el maldito idiota se estaba quejando.

—¿Qué pasa conmigo?— Stiles se quejó tallándose los ojos mientras veía la tipo acercarse, él lo conocía, estaba seguro, su voz… —Discúlpame si entré a la pista de maratón nocturno— dijo con su sarcasmo a tope, necesitaba aunque sea un par de horas de sueño ahora — ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Eres un imbécil o te parece muy normal estar en la calla por la madrugada?— se giró hacia Isaac el cual se había quedado completamente en silencio, lo cual sería raro ya que al rubio también le gustaba contestar solo porque sí.

—¡No creas que no voy a arrancarte la cabeza solo porque eres amigo de McCall, Stilinski!— Jackson estaba junto al jeep para ese momento, no parecía tan enojado como sonó momentos antes, a decir verdad estaba sonriendo.

—Sabía que conocía esa voz— Stiles dijo para sí mismo, como si se hubiera olvidado de que los otros tenían súper oídos —¡No sabía que estabas dando vueltas por ahí!— no era una mentira exactamente —¿Volviste recién?—

—Hace unos días— Jackson se detuvo justo del lado de Stiles, como si fueran viejos amigos —He oído que todo está bastante tranquilo por aquí — en ese momento miró al rubio, quien no había dejado de mirarlo ni por un segundo —¿Me extrañaste?— esa pregunta fue dirigida a Isaac, claramente.

—Estoy sorprendido— el rubio no estaba mintiendo, aunque no era lo único que estaba sintiendo en ese momento —¿Es todo lo que tienes que decir después de la última vez?—y no pudo evitar el reclamo, lo que quería era golpearlo en la cara. No le dolía verlo, no realmente, porque Stiles ya le había dicho que estaba de regreso, lo que sentía era una rabia profunda, amarga.

—Por eso pensé que te alegrarías de verme— estaba sonriendo como si él fuera un regalo de dios para el mundo.

Stiles cerró los ojos con fuerza por unos segundos  pidió con todas sus fuerzas que Isaac no hiciera algo estúpido. Él no sabía que había pasado entre ellos, o a qué podría estarse refiriendo el rubio con eso de “La última vez”, pero conocía a Jackson y sabía que era un imbécil estúpido y arrogante, por algo era que Isaac no quería que nadie supiera sobre… ¡Oh por dios, Jackson no podía enterarse del bebé tampoco! Pero si arrancaba así nada más era seguro de que ese idiota los siguiera y las cosas se complicaran innecesariamente.

—Piensas mucho— el rubio contestó secamente, tratando de mantener su respiración normal, si Jackson estuviera de su lado del vehículo ya le habría rasgado la garganta con sus garras o le habría sacado los ojos.

—Puedo ver que has estado bien ¿Cómo fue que ganaste diez kilos? Eres un hombre lobo, no deberías de engordar— dijo como si fuera una broma, realmente extrañado de ver al rubio bastante pasado de peso, al menos para lo delgado que él recordaba, y muy bien, que era.

—¿No tienes nada mejor que decir? ¿Algo como “hola como están”?— Stiles intervino antes de que las cosas se pusieran sangrientas —Eres un imbécil, Jackson y yo que había pensado que habías mejorado— sin decir más arrancó el jeep, ahora tenía excusa, y pisó el pedal hasta le fondo.

Jackson se quedó en medio de la calle, gruñendo por lo bajo, sin embargo no los siguió, él estaba yendo a un lugar e iba a perder tiempo siguiendo a esos dos cuando tenía que verse con alguien.

Cuando Derek llegó al loft no tuvo casi tiempo de hacer nada, minutos después llegó Jackson, quien quería unirse a la manada de nuevo, ya que había regresado para quedarse, _permanentemente._ Erika y Boyd le sonrieron por compromiso, a ninguno de ellos le caía particular mente bien ese muchacho, pero si su alfa lo incluía en la manada no tendrían más opción que tratar con él. Derek sonrió mostrando los dientes, no estaba muy feliz por tener a Jackson de vuelta, tampoco podría negarse porque eso sería dejar al chico solo y nunca sería capaz de hacerle eso a uno de sus betas. Tendría que pensar en un plan para mantener a Isaac a salvo y posiblemente no sería algo agradable.

—Bienvenido a la manada, de nuevo—Derek se acercó a Jackson, pasando uno de sus brazos por encima de los hombros del adolecente —Y ya que estas de vuelta tengo que decirte algo importante, es algo que no puedes decirle a nadie, _ni siquiera a Peter_ — sabía que su tío presionaría para averiguar si tenía la más leve sospecha, pero por ahora eso funcionaría —¿Entiendes? Es algo muy importante—

—Claro ¿De qué se trata?— Jackson sonrió de vuelta, se sentía muy bien sentir los lazos de la manada en si interior, le daba seguridad, esa sensación de estar en una familia a la que pertenecía.

—Voy a ser padre— dijo sin ninguna advertencia,  observado la sorpresa reflejada en el rostro de su beta, el chico dejó escapar una baja y corta risa incrédula.

—¿Vas a ser padre?— no podía creerlo, su alfa siempre se veía triste, enojado, infeliz. Que fuera a ser padre estaba cambiando eso, lo notaba mucho más relajado que la última vez que lo vio, más feliz —¿Y quién es la chica?— tenía que saber, si esa chica lo hacía feliz debía de ser algo poco común, aunque… Jackson recordaba que a Derek parecía gustarle el hijo del sheriff ¿Qué había pasado en esos pocos meses que no estuvo en el pueblo?

—Hablaremos de eso más tarde, sólo recuerda que no puedes comentarle a _nadie_ al respecto— sus ojos brillaron en rojo aun cuando su voz no estaba siendo amenazante. El adolecente asintió, como si lo estuviera jurando por su propia vida.

Pasaron un par de días, todo parecía apuntar  a que Peter había salido del pueblo, por razones que Derek no compartió con nadie, así que los adolescentes estaban más relajados, habían estado bastante tensos al tener que mirar a todos lados a cada paso que daban, para Erika y Boyd el no poder ver a Isaac los ponía ansiosos, preocupados; Derek había visto al rubio cada día por unos minutos, para asegurarse de que estaba bien y para indicarle que, para todos, ese niño era suyo.

Isaac tuvo que decirle que le había dicho a Stiles la verdad, porque no se sentía bien mintiéndole; Derek no lo regañó pero sin duda estaba molesto, sabía que Isaac no lo hizo por idiota, en el fondo el chico solo quería ser de ayuda, aunque se estaba exponiendo al peligro innecesariamente, después de todo no importaba que Stiles supiera o no la verdad, que hubiese creído que el alfa era el padre del bebé hubiera sido lo mejor. El rubio insistió en que si le decía eso entonces Derek nunca podría tener una verdadera oportunidad con el hijo del sheriff.

El alfa quería reírse y golpearlo, a todos. ¿Por qué seguían insistiendo en eso? Él estaba consciente de que el chico de lunares se sentía atraído por él, es decir, lo hallaba sexualmente atractivo, lo sabía por su conducta y por su olor al estar cerca, pero eso no significaba nada en particular, era simple química.

Stiles estaba enamorado de Lydia.

El sexo y el amor no van siempre de la mano y no se necesita que haya ambas cosas para sentirse atraído por alguien más, además sospechaba que Stiles era más hetero que bisexual, era mejor dejar esa puerta cerrada, además, con su mala suerte capaz que si comenzaban a salir alguien saldría herido o muerto, no gracias.

Finalmente era fin de semana y organizaron una reunión para todos, sería el momento de anunciar _oficialmente_ que Isaac estaba esperando un hijo y que todos debían ayudar a cuidarlo. Era mejor así, prevenir que a alguno se le fuera la lengua y los demás investigaran, ya que eso solo los llevaría a un desastre mayor.

Pidieron pizza para la cena y tenían una dotación de refrescos que parecía inagotable. Todos notaron que Isaac estaba un poco más “rellenito”, Lydia incluso comentó que podía sugerirle una dieta que funciona de maravillas, Allison le sonrió y le dijo que no escuchara a la pelirroja, aunque calló el hecho de que ayudaría a vigilar que no siguiera consumiendo comidas dañinas para su salud.

Así que los hombres lobo sí podían engordar, eso era una revelación, pero nadie se atrevió a decirlo en voz alta, excepto Stiles, quien se lo preguntó a Derek directamente.

—Por supuesto que podemos engordar— fue la respuesta, un tanto tensa, del alfa —Somos como cualquier otra persona, necesitamos comer y dormir ¿Por qué razón no podríamos engordar?— las cosas que se le ocurrían a ese chico eran de verdad increíbles, estúpidamente increíbles.

—Bueno, esperaba que tener esos poderes lobezcos— sí, había dicho “lobezcos” —Sirvieran para algo más que oler la ropa sucia desde que entras a la casa de alguien o escuchar los chismes de la gente— Stiles respondió como si fuera lo obvio, Derek no le respondió, en su lugar solo le lanzó una de esas sonrisas que decían “no seas idiota”. Nadie más hizo comentario al respecto.

Después de que todos hubieran comido y bebido el alfa se puso delante de todos, no hubo necesidad de que pidiera su atención, todos estaban expectantes a lo que tuviera que decir, ya que era la primera reunión en meses en donde todos estaban presentes.

—Bueno, lo primero ya lo saben— la verdad es que los discursos no se le daban bien, tenía que hacer un esfuerzo —Jackson volvió a la manada, esta vez de forma permanente— fue desconcertante ver la confusión en el rostro de la mitad de su manada, al perecer ninguno de ellos sabía eso, Lydia especialmente parecía muy afectada, ya lidiaría con eso después —Lo que les quiero informar ahora es algo delicado y requiere de mucha discreción, nadie más fuera de nosotros— y la señora McCall y Deaton y alguna otra excepción que se le estaba escapando ahora —Puede saber sobre esto, especialmente no Peter — él le hizo una seña a Isaac para que se le acercara y el rubio obedeció con una tímida sonrisa, eso desconcertó a la mayoría ¿Qué tenía que ver el chico alto con lo que Derek estaba informándoles? —Vamos a tener a una nueva persona en la manada, espero que todos lo cuiden y lo traten como parte de su propia familia— bueno, ellos eran una familia ahora, pero todo eso les sonaba muy sospechoso —En unos pocos meses nacerá mi hijo —ahí casi todos hicieron una exclamación de sorpresa, excepto los tres que ya lo sabían —Y antes de que lo pregunten, es hijo mío y de Isaac— si antes parecían sorprendidos ahora parecía que estaban inmovilizados, para ellos eso no tenía sentido.

Jackson frunció el ceño ¡No podía ser cierto! ¿Él e Isaac? ¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo? Dejando de lado la imposibilidad de lo que estaba escuchando, porque en su interior sus instintos le decían que era verdad, no podía aceptar que  el rubio de rizos estuviera involucrado con otro que no fuera él mismo.

¡No! ¡No lo aceptaba! Fue entonces cuando sus instintos de macho alfa salieron salvajemente, gruñendo violentamente en contra de su Alfa.

 

 


	5. Union II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, lo siento por la espera, pero tenía un proyecto que no podía esperar, pero ya volví!!  
> Ya saben, lo pongo por si hace falta, nada me pertenece. Todo es de sus respectivos creadores.
> 
> Intercambio de fic de mi OTP.
> 
> Esto es un Jackson/Isaac, para Charlotte C. Charles  y se lo cambié por un DickJay. 
> 
>  

 

 

Unión

II

La reunión había salido bien, todos parecían estar de acuerdo con que Jackson hubiese vuelto, claro, fue así hasta que el ex co-capitán de lacrosse le gruñera al Alfa de su manada. Y si habían pensado en que no podía ponerse peor se equivocaron, él no solo le gruñó sino que también se arrojó sobre su alfa, como si de su peor enemigo se tratase.

Derek empujo suavemente a Isaac, para dejarlo detrás de él y así alejarlo del camino del otro rubio, de lo contrario el bebé estaría en peligro y eso jamás lo iba a permitir. Lo siguiente que supo fue que su beta estaba encima de él,  gruñéndole más fuerte  y arañando en cualquier parte que pudiera alcanzar al tiempo que trataba de tirarlo al piso, para tener mejor control sobre su ataque.

Bajo otras circunstancias, Derek, estaría orgulloso de Jackson, esa ferocidad, la iniciativa para atacar, su fuerza y el empuje de su salto eran nada menos que impresionantes,  pero justo ahora lo único que estaba logrando era cabrearlo monumentalmente. Si el rubio quería jugar rudo entonces que así fuera.

Era momento de recordarle quien era el lobo alfa, más importante aún, iba a enseñarle que no iba a pasar por alto ese tipo de comportamiento.

La pelea fue corta. Derek empujó al chico con bastante fuerza, impactándolo contra el muro de que estaba frente a ellos, manteniéndose a la espera de la reacción de Jackson, quien seguro no se tranquilizaría solo con eso. El resto de los chicos habían corrido para quedar cerca de Isaac y rodearlo para protegerlo de cualquier daño, tal cual se esperarían que hicieran, Erika y Boyd eran los más cercanos al rubio alto, al frente estaba Scott, quien parecía listo para defenderse.

Jackson se levantó, listo para correr y arrojarse sobre Derek una vez más, sin embargo antes de poder realizar su ataque el mayor comenzó a Aullar, fue un sonido potente, era como si un trueno estuviera golpeando sus oídos. Sus instintos le decían que peleara, que no se dejara aplastar por un solo rugido de ese lobo, era su derecho, no estaban en la misma _condición_ ya que no era un _macho como él._ Pero, sus instintitos, también le decían que se callara y bajara la cabeza, se trataba de _su_ lobo Alfa, si obedecía quizás aún estaba a tiempo de pedir su perdón. Las cosas que le decían sus instintos estaban bien y entraban en conflicto. ¿Qué es lo que debía de hacer? No tardó más de unos pocos minutos para decidirse.

El bajó la cabeza y se calmó, esperando la reprimenda, Derek no era conocido por ser suave y mucho menos amable con otros, sin embargo el Alfa sencillamente respiró profundamente y sacó a todos del lugar, diciéndoles que esperaran afuera, esa plática iba a ser entre ellos únicamente. El Alfa le dijo aclaró que no iba a dejar pasar un accidente así de nuevo sin un castigo, pero por esta vez, ya que fue muy repentino, lo dejaría ir sólo con el regaño, le dijo que esperaba que se comportara con todos los demás de forma amable y nada hostil, después de todo eran una familia ahora, sabía que tenían diferencias pero tendrían que trabajar en ellos también.

Jackson se le quedó mirando al mayor por casi dos minutos, sin poder creérselo. ¿Quién era él y que había hecho con Derek? Nadie le había advertido de esos cambios, quizás… Quizás el que fuera a ser padre lo había cambiado, para mejor debía de admitir, aunque esos pensamientos le dolían, porque quien iba a atener al hijo de Derek era Isaac. Y él quería a Isaac. Iba a tener muchos problemas para mantener sus emociones lejos del rubio alto y de su Alfa, no quería cometer un error que podría costarle algo más que un poco de sangre.

Después de eso todos entraron de nuevo, disfrutando de la pizza, ahora que todos sabían que Isaac no estaba “rellenito” cuidarían que comiera lo suficiente y se mantuviera lejos de las actividades extenuantes o peligrosas, como escalar hacia las ventanas o ir golpeando personas a diestra y siniestra solo porque sí.

Horas más tarde, cuando casi todos se habían retirado a dormir, salvo por lo que vivían ahí, Scott estaba ayudando a limpiar el desastre, algo distraído por algo que lo estaba molestando desde hacía un rato. Antes, cuando Derek y Jackson estaban teniendo esa “pequeña disputa”, Isaac no parecía asustado, tampoco asombrado o perturbado, en lo absoluto. El rubio alto estaba sonriendo, sonriendo con maldad, estaba disfrutando de ver a los dos pelando por él. Scott no creyó que Isaac fuera ese tipo de persona, es decir, no pensaba que fuera un santo pero… Tal vez era algo que debía de verificar y quedarse callado era la mejor manera, podría ser cosa del “embarazo”, podría no serlo…

Una semana pasó y este fin de semana estaban entrenando, Isaac estaba mirando, ya que no se le permitía participar, parecía muy entretenido al ver a todos los “machos” disponibles sin camisa, corriendo, sudando, sangrando… Definitivamente una vista recreativa.

—Deja de babear, pareces un perro mirando carne en un aparador— Stiles llegó y se sentó más o menos cerca del rubio alto, guardando su distancia, sólo en caso de que Isaac se le antojara que podía morderlo y comer su carne… Eso es escuchaba mal en muchas formas.

—Cállate— Isaac respondió sin dejar de mirar —Que no soy el único disfrutando de la vista— oh, sí, esas salpicaduras de sangre en la piel de Scott lucían muy sexys, el sudor bajando por la espalda de Boyd, demonios, el hombre era un regalo para vista sin dudad alguna, incluso miró las piernas de Erika, quien insistía en entrenar con esos ridículamente cortos shorts y esos escotes que el dejaban ver sus senos sin esforzarse, sí, Erika era hermosa y parecía un bocado delicioso justo ahora. Derek tenía un posterior que… No, de verdad, si pudiera verlo correr desnudo mientras entrenaban sería casi como estar en el paraíso y la “v” de Jackson, ese vientre fuerte y tonificada que parecía gritar “muérdeme”.

—En serio, amigo, los miras como si fueran pedazos de carne— por un momento le pareció ver un depredador y no a un chico, pero, duh, Isaac era un hombre lobo claro que era un depredador —Hay no…— susurró Stiles para sí mismo, recordando que muchas de las embarazadas pasaban por periodos de “calor” intensos, no era extraño que le sucediera lo mismo a Isaac ¿Verdad?—Yo…— en ese momento sintió la intensa mirada de alguien sobre él, al levantar la cabeza su mirada chocó con la de Derek, quien le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, para indicarle que se fuera, normalmente le llevaría la contraria pero esta vez sus “tripas” le decían que era mejor hacer lo que el Alfa le indicaba.

Isaac estaba en su propio mundo, mirando descaradamente a los demás lobos, se había detenido en Jackson, siguiendo la línea de sus abdominales hasta sus pectorales, seguro murió y estaba acercándose al cielo. De repente se dio cuenta de que Jackson le estaba devolviendo la mirada, tan azul e intensa, el rubio alto podía sentir la boca seca y la falta de aire en sus pulmones, que bueno que estaba sentado o se hubiera caído.

—El entrenamiento terminó— Derek declaró, bastante irritado, él se dirigió de inmediato hacia Isaac —Vuelvan a _sus_ casas— sin mirar atrás los despidió y al estar ya junto a Isaac lo levantó con una sola mano,  llevándoselo con él, el rubio alto no protestó, solo dio un respingo y se dejó arrastrar.

Jackson quiso ir tras ellos, pero el resto de sus compañeros le dijeron que no al mismo tiempo, alegando que no se buscara problemas, era mejor que todos abandonaran el edificio de su Alfa en silencio y pretendieran que nada había pasado.

¿Y qué había pasado? Que todos pudieron oler la excitación de Isaac desde donde estaban, los había golpeado como si fuera una ola y su Alfa no estuvo feliz por ese hecho, Derek era un tipo celoso después de todo, al parecer. Un fuerte rugido vino desde el piso superior y todos tuvieron la intensión de subir a ver qué estaba pasando, pero Stiles estaba bloqueando el paso, parecía bastante… Contrariado, pero se negó, de nuevo, a moverse cuando se lo pidieron ya por tercera vez, lo que les dijo fue que Derek y Isaac estaban teniendo una pequeña plática, pero que no pasaba nada y si algo pasaba él los llamaría de inmediato.

No hacía falta decir que Isaac había acabado bajo el agua fría de la regadera, aún con la ropa puesta, mientras Derek lo reprendía por su falta de control, en lo cual, por cierto, tendría que trabajar a partir de ahora. Después de eso se había ido a comprar a saber quién sabe qué. Cuando Isaac salió del baño, sólo envuelto en una toalla, que atorunadamente era lo suficientemente grande como para cubrirlo por completo, solo Stiles estaba en el lugar.

—¿Estás seguro de que no es el padre de tu cachorro?— el castaño se permitió la broma una vez que el rubio alto estuvo vestido y listo para comer, cenarían pizza, para “variar”.

—No lo es— el rubio aseguró —No es mi culpa que tenga esos impulsos, soy un adolescente sano— era una plática natural, pero no entre dos personas como ellos.

—Lo que tú digas— Stiles giró los ojos, comiendo su pizza entonces. No se había quedado porque quería, todo lo contrario, lo hacía porque Scott se lo pidió, ya según él, y todos los demás al parecer, Derek no lo lastimaría a él. Momento de comprobarlo —A decir verdad me sorprendió que me dejara quedarme cuando sacó a todos los demás, supongo que es porque no soy un imán de pulgas como todos ustedes— no podía evitarlo, sentía envidia del rubio, no por el embarazo, la verdad, sino porque podía quedarse cerca de Derek sin una excusa.

—No— ignoró el insulto porque era lo conveniente —Es porque le gustas— dijo sin rodeos, ya se estaba cansando, como todos los demás, de que ese par de idiotas no hiciera nada por ellos mismos.

—¿Qué…?— lo sabía, todos tenían esa idea estúpida —Claro que no, están locos, todos ustedes— Isaac solo lo miró con una estúpida sonrisa y siguió comiendo. Era extraño, nunca había sido amigo del rubio y ahí estaban, comiendo y teniendo una plática “rosa”, por decirlo así, como si fueran mejores amigos o algo así. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Desde cuándo Isaac lo trataba como si fuera su “mejor amiga”? O algo como eso.

—Sí, le gustas. Puede que grite y se enoje, pero Derek siempre trata de mantenerte lejos del peligro ¿No?, desde siempre— al menos de lo que él podía recordar así había sido.

—Lo hace por todos, además, no sé porque diablos estamos hablando de esas tonterías— no, era mejor mantenerse lejos del tema —Por cierto—agregó antes de darle tiempo al rubio de objetar, o de decir una idiotez —Creí que no ibas a perdonar a Jackson por lo de la última vez— no es que fueran amigos del alma, pero Isaac estaba esperando un bebé “de Derek” y enredarse, de nuevo, con Jackson sonaba como una pésima, pero muy pésima, idea.

—No lo he hecho, no merece que…— él dejó de comer en ese momento, no dolía como al principio pero la herida aún escocía cuando lo recordaba.

—No lo parecía hacer rato— Bien, oficialmente Stiles estaba en el mundo desconocido, estaba sosteniendo una plática sobre corazones rotos y “no volveremos a estar juntos” con Isaac Lahey de todas las personas. Quizás había consumido mucho de su Adderall y se había desmayado, o muerto… No parecía estar muerto, quizás confundido pero no muerto, la pizza tenía el sabor correcto y…

—El año pasado, si Lidya te hubiese dicho que saldría contigo, sin importar que tú supieras que lo haría sólo para molestar a otra persona, habrías salido con ella ¿Verdad?— en ese momento miró a Stiles, sabiendo que no le mentiría porque _no podría hacerlo_ —Es algo así…—

—Eso es pasado y no es algo sano— hasta para él había sonado extraño, nunca había estado en el lado “racional” de una plática ¿Era así como se sentía su padre? Oh diablos, los pensamientos extraños de nuevo.

—Y viniendo del chico que se la pasaba persiguiendo a la imposible chica popular de la preparatoria, y que ahora persigue al Alfa de su manada, debe significar mucho— dijo sarcásticamente, era reconfortante poder hablar con alguien de esas cosas,  aunque se tratara de Stiles, a como pintaban las cosas quizás sería la persona más indicada. Lydia lo mataría cuando se enterara de la verdad y Alison, le gustaba la chica, sí, pero no de la misma forma en que le gustaba Jackson, eran niveles diferentes.

—Idiota— Stiles murmuró, siguiendo con su cena, tal vez estas cosas no eran tan malas.

Stiles finalmente se fue a su casa, Derek, Erika y Boyd ya estaban de regreso y todos estaban en calma, miraban alguna cosa en la televisión, una que habían comprado para mantener a Isaac distraído durante la mitad del día. El rubio alto estaba en cama, jugando su celular, estaba aburrido pero no había nada que pudiera hacer.  Llegó un mensaje, conocía el número, él lo había borrado hace meses.

“¿Estas ocupado?”,  era de Jackson, al parecer había encontrado tiempo para el rubio alto en su apretada agenda y sí, eso había sido un sarcasmo.

“Un poco”, Isaac contestó, después de cinco minutos, lo sabía porque esperó a que terminara la cadena de anuncios que estaban pasando en la televisión.

“Quiero hablar contigo”, Claro, el imbécil ahora quería hablar, no se molestó en decirle nada cuando se fue, ni un correo o una maldita carta, pero ahora quería hablar, un imbécil único en especie.

“¿Y si yo no quiero hablar contigo?”, bueno, no quería, no completamente… Sólo un poco, la verdad… Ok, sí, pero no quería hablar precisamente.

“Realmente lo siento”, antes de que Isaac pudiera contestar llegó otro mensaje, “¿Podemos hablar?”,  No tenía que hacerlo,  no estaba obligado a contestarle y mucho menos a acceder, pero diablos, en verdad quería hacerlo.

Así fue como acabó pidiéndole a Derek que lo dejara a Solas con Jackson por unos treinta minutos, sólo para hablar, para aclarar las cosas y dejar el pasado atrás. Derek aceptó, porque había aceptado a Jackson de vuelta ya que lo consideraba familia, el hecho de que esos chicos quisieran arreglar las cosas pacíficamente le parecía bien, pero una cosa era pensar eso y otra muy distintas creerles. Ellos podrían reunirse para hablar si había alguien más presente y por supuesto que ese alguien más tenía que ser Stiles.

Así fue como Stiles acabó metido en todo ese lío.

Cunado Jackson llegó se quedaron en silencio, sólo mirándose, Isaac se acercó a él y las cosas cambiaron en ese momento, no se dijeron ni media palabra, estrellaron sus bocas juntas. Un beso agresivo, necesitado; las manos vagando por todas partes, acariciando por encima y por debajo de la ropa, lentamente en algunas partes, rápidamente en otras.

No, no necesitaban hablar, necesitaban tocarse, lamerse y morderse por cada parte de piel disponible, necesitaban compartir su calor, necesitaban…

Stiles se alejó lentamente, en completo silencio para no ser detectado, sabía que iba a ser un completo desastre pero iba a fingir ignorancia y a escapar de ahí, no era problema suyo quien durmiera con quien mientras tenía al hijo de otro quien, no, no tenía nada que ver con él.

Por desgracia Derek estaba volviendo antes de lo que dijo que lo haría, maldito controlador, si lo dejaba subir y veía a esos dos metiéndose mano, o a saber en qué posición y con las manos en quién sabe dónde, el bebé corría peligro y si no hacía algo sería su culpa por no detenerlo, _su culpa_ , maldición ¿Por qué no le pasaban a Scott estas cosas? Debía de mantener la calma o Derek iba a pensar que algo había pasado y menos podría detenerlo.

Bien, no podía pensar así que hizo la única cosa que se le ocurrió en ese momento.

—¿Qué sucede?— Derek iba llegando, le pareció extraño ver a Stiles en la puerta del edificio, se suponía que debía que quedarse arriba, con Isaac, para evitar cualquier situación difícil. Ahora lo veía ahí, bastante más pálido de lo habitual, definitivamente algo malo había pasado.

Pero él no tuvo tiempo de hacer más preguntas, Stiles había corrido en su dirección y brincado sobre de él, para besarlo… Stiles lo estaba besando y el mundo podía desaparecer por completo.


End file.
